bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
You've Ruined The Season Tony Vlachos
You've Ruined The Season Tony Vlachos is the eleventh episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 31' Sparticus returns to camp in an extremely bad mood, angered by his tribe mates once again voting in a way that he did not expect. He realises that he is outside the main alliance, and worries that he may be one of the next to go. Sparticus decides to finally take Snake's previous attempts at an alliance more seriously, trying to get him to vote out Simon or his follower Eoin at the next tribal council. Diego begins speaking with other members of the tribe, agreeing with those that say they want to take Simon out next. Meanwhile, Simon's paranoia begins to increase, and he worries that his alliance are ready to turn on him should he lose the next challenge. In his paranoia, Simon mistakenly thinks Diego is the one who voted against the alliance, rather than the real culprit; Snake. 'Day 32' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Home Truths Answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. The individual with the most correct answers wins immunity. Winner: Snake Eoin was the only person not to submit any answers for the challenge, resulting in both the host and the other players criticising his lack of participation. Snake and Simon both scored 6/8, with Diego, Romeo and Sparticus each scoring 5/8. ''Note: Both Simon and Snake scored 6/8, with Snake winning immunity due to the tiebreaker being whoever submitted first.'' 'Day 33' After winning his second individual immunity, Snake begins to worry that he's placing a big target on his back. He contemplates who should be the next vote, assuming that Simon will likely be playing his immunity idol on himself (unaware that he is in possession of two). Diego and Simon talk about the vote, agreeing that Sparticus going home would be the best option. Diego also tells Simon that he's worried about the others, faking a story that both he and Eoin are targets, hoping Simon will give both his idols to them. However, Diego intends to blindside Simon in doing this, wanting to remove the biggest threat from the game Diego approaches both Eoin and Sparticus with his plan, hoping that they'll be on board to take out Simon. Despite acknowledging Simon is the biggest threat, Sparticus decides to go against Diego, instead making his own plan to take control in the game. Similarly, Eoin also approaches Simon and tells him of Diego's plan, leading Simon to agree that Diego should go home. Eoin however intends to still vote for Simon, believing it could retain Diego's jury vote should he make the final tribal council. Heading into tribal council, Diego feels confident in his ability to win the game should he make it through this tribal council, although he acknowledges that if it goes wrong, he may very likely be the next casualty. At tribal council, only Simon, Sparticus and Diego speak. Simon acknowledges he is a target and that he knows idols will be played, confirming to the group that he is in possession of at least one. Sparticus states he's not proud of how he has played the game (due to being in the minority on several votes), but hopes that this tribal council will be a turning point for him. After the votes have been cast, Simon stands and unsurprisingly plays an idol on himself, also pulling out his second hidden immunity idol for Sparticus, who he rewards for being the first person to letting him know about Diego's plot. As the votes come in, the three for Simon are made void by the idol, leaving Diego to be eliminated from the game as the other three are revealed to be against him. As Diego leaves, he wishes everyone luck, insisting there is no bitterness in him. However, he angers Simon for voicing support for him, indirectly referring to the other four left in the game as being "sheep". 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running